Life ain't that Bad
by NarutoNinja44InHidingDude
Summary: Stop complaining, you think you live in the busiest, craziest, place in the world? HA! I can easily prove you wrong. Oh yea, beware of six different shippings, okay?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's._

**Life ain't that Bad**

You know, I always hear my friends in Pallet Town complaining on how their families _too _crazy or _too_ busy or _too _poor. You think _your_ families crazy? Ha! Let me tell you about my family.

My family is made up of 6 different families combined. There's my family, the Ketchum Family. Along with the Sketchits, the Shinjis, the Evergreens, the Harrisons and the Maples. And that's just the immediate family.

You cannot be as busy as us. My dad is a Pokémon Master; my mom is a Top Coordinator. I love my parents, I honestly do. But dad flying us to all these events makes me miss too much of trainers school, and I'm getting my license once I turn 10 in three months. My mom takes us to so many _girly_ contests. I usually just play my DS while the appeal rounds go, the battles are my favorite part.

My parents never leave us home alone. Never. I don't get it, I'm almost ten! I deserve some freedom! I want to stay home alone! I can take care of A.J.! But, my parents can _never_ leave us home alone because they're _always_ home. Or at least one of them is. Usually mom is.

A.J. is my six year old brother; he's turning seven in five months. He looks a lot like dad, or so people say. Except for the eyes, those are moms and mine. I look like mom, or so people say. I think people just say that to complement you. It gets really annoying.

Because my parents are so busy, sometimes we get babysitters. We've never had anyone else other than the Sketchits or Harrisons babysitting us, because they're so close to Pallet town.

The Harrisons are Brock and Lucy, along with their kids Mike, Davey, and baby Aaron. Brock usually is the babysitter; he lives just a jet ride away to Fuchsia City. Lucy owns the battle pike they live by.

Brock's house is fun, Mike used to be there every day, learning strategies from his mom. That was really exciting and fun. But then he left on a journey last year, he wants to beat his Uncle Forest and become leader of the Pewter Gym. I think he can do it, Mike's cool like that.

Davey's alright. He gets along better with A.J. than me, despite being closer in age. Davey's kinda the oddball though, his hair isn't spiky like Mikes or baby Aarons and he's really pale like Lucy. His hairs in a bowl cut, but I guess Mike and Aaron are weird too. Their eyes are open like Lucy's, so it's even.

The Sketchits are cool. Professor Tracey is my ticket to getting a Charmander when I go for my Pokémon. So I'm extra good there. Misty's cool too, she owns the gym, so we're allowed to swim with the water Pokémon.

We don't always get babysat by Tracey or Misty. Violet used to babysit us. Violets twelve now, but before she went on her journey to become a Professional Pokémon Photographer, she would watch me, Lily, A.J., and Daisy.

Violet is kinda pretty too, she has long green hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She says if she doesn't, it could get in the way of her filming. She also has really dark brown eyes, almost like they were black if you didn't look close enough.

Lily is my best friend; she's also the middle child. Lily is only a month younger than me, but we're gonna start our journeys at different times. Lily wants to be a coordinator of only water and bug types. Lily's really pretty; I think she can pull it off. She looks exactly like Misty; I won't lie on that one. But Lily keeps her hair down and wears a red hair band across the top of her head.

Daisy's a brat. I hate hanging out with her. So does A.J., the two of them are three days apart (A.J.'s older), so A.J.'s stuck with her. Daisy has a _big_ crush of A.J. too, I almost feel sorry for my brother…almost. Everyone says Daisy's gonna be some super pretty chick when she's older. I hope she's not, Lily's the prettiest. Daisy isn't pretty like Violet either; Daisy has green hair that goes to her shoulder blades and green eyes. Too much green, it makes me sick.

Would _you_ wanna live like this? Babysat all the time and the only time you _can_ see your dad is on Saturday? Sure, Lily and Davey and them, they're cool, but I wanna stay home too!

Our home, not a mansion, not a shack. A house. In Pallet Town. We're upper-middle class by the way; you'd think we'd be rich. With two parents who earn tons of money. Nope, they give it to charity or spend it on bills or taxes. Uhg, _parents_. I wanna be rich, like the Evergreens, and the Shinjis. But dad says that only leads to something bad happening in life.

What could happen?

The Evergreens are living like kings and rolling in dough. Drew's been that way since he was born, same with his parents. And now Chase is born into it. What's the problem? I asked dad that one time, he said this, "He doesn't have a mom." I asked Chase about that. Apparently Drew screwed a girl –whatever that means-, and the girl didn't want Chase. So she gave him to Drew. Chase has a mom now, her name's Zoey. And he now has a pair of half twin sisters named Bridgette (Bridge) and Tiffany (Tiff). Because the Evergreens own a jet company, they come to our house _a lot_ despite being in Lilycove, Hoenn. Drew was a Top Coordinator too; he retired after learning about Chase. He wanted to be a good father to his son.

Chase is funny, especially when Lily's around. He acts different. He treats her nice and gives her flowers. Chase looks like his dad too; he has green hair that's combed exactly like his dads, but he has bright purple eyes. Chase's birthday is two and a half months from me, he says he's gonna lie about his age to get one with Lily and help her with breeding skills. I don't understand why though…

Bridge and Tiff are only six months old; they look like Zoey except they have green eyes. I only know how to tell them apart. Bridge always smiles and laughs. Tiff sleeps a lot and covers her face when you talk to her.

The Shinji's _are_ messed up. Paul went crazy after Dawn died in a car crash with a drunk driver about five years ago. …Okay, so he didn't go _crazy_ but he got really cold and paranoid but he's still kinda cool. Paul is rich, inherited it because Reggie didn't want it when their dad died. He also inherited the world's leading ferry company. So Paul takes him and Seth here every weekend from Sinnoh to visit us. Paul's also the owner of the battle frontier in Sinnoh.

Seth is awesome. I like Seth, he's cute. He's a lot more like Dawn. He's always happy and confident and peppy, despite looking like Paul. His hair is long and purple, and he's always wearing some sort of hat or beanie on. He says because it's so cold in Sinnoh. He has long bangs that kinda shield his bright blue eyes. He's half a month older than me and wants to be a Pokémon Master like I want to be.

Seth never really got to know Dawn. Mom says Dawn was crazy and acted a lot like dad. She was a Top Coordinator and was always with my mom when it was tag-teams. Whenever everyone comes over, Dawn becomes part of the conversation somehow. It makes Paul smile; he said one time that he misses that 'troublesome wife' of his. Everyone laughs including Paul, we never get why they laugh at dead things. We think they're crazy.

I like crazy things. This whole family's crazy. The craziest family in this family is my Uncle Max's family, the Maples. This family consists of none other than my Uncle Max, Aunt Casey, and the fraternal twins; Eric and Andrea (Andy). Uncle Max owns the Petalburg Gym and is a part time breeder. He got the gym from Grandpa when the twins were born after challenging him to a battle. Aunt Casey is the Pokémon Champion of Hoenn; she got me into sports too. Go Aerodactyls! (Sorry, Aunt Casey, they're gonna win the World Cup this year.) Aunt Casey and Uncle Max are really awesome, Uncle Max tells us about the battles he's had while he was home. Aunt Casey watches baseball (and recently football) with the guys and yells at the pitcher and blames the umpire very loudly.

Eric is younger then Andy by four minutes. He's like a clone of Uncle Max, even the glasses! Eric's always negative too. He's too smart and calculates who's going to win each game _so_ much we kick him out. He'd be much cooler if he wasn't so smart and didn't groom Pokémon so much. He's only eight and a half too.

Andy is a person I would defiantly get trapped on an island with. She's funny, loud, confident, and really smart. Though she likes the Electabuzz team, I still love her. She's my cousin. We always throw popcorn at the screen when the opposing team gets a homer, and we yell at the umpire too. But what disgusts me is that she wants to be a coordinator. But she says that when she gets to be a Top Coordinator, she'll battle me and see if Pokémon Masters are much better. Which they are.

Even though _none_ of you people should be complaining, neither should I. I do get all the time with them, and I like how we're not stuck-up and our families nice and together. And being crazy makes things the best every!

But why I am telling you people this, is because I'm gonna be famous one day. And when I do in 10 years, I'll look back and read this and say: Let's throw a big ice cream party and invite everyone here! And my Charizard with roar and so will all my other Pokémon and everyone will come over. I'll even make a list on what everyone will be and some notes:

Violet Sketchit: World Famous Photographer (Your pictures are really cool!)  
Lily Sketchit: Water and Bug Coordinator (Cause the main characters besty needs to get everything too!)  
Daisy Sketchit: Owner of Silph Co. (You are good at negotiating.)  
Mike Harrison: Pewter Gym Leader (Cause Forest is getting old.)  
Davey Harrison: Part of the Elite Four (He really respects Bruno.)  
Aaron Harrison: Trainer (You're only gonna be 11!)  
Chase Evergreen: Famous Breeder (You treat Pikachu really nice and Eric learns a lot from you.)  
Bridge Evergreen: Trainer (You're gonna be 10 by then!)  
Tiff Evergreen: Trainer (Same as above.)  
Seth Shinji: Pokémon Master and Boyfriend (I love you but I'll still beat you!)  
Eric Maple: Semi-Famous Breeder (Working under Chase.)  
Andy Maple: Top Coordinator (Who I'll beat when she becomes it.)  
A.J. Ketchum: Top Coordinator (He always says he wants to be like dad, but he always watches and yells at the other Coordinators.)  
Amber Ketchum: Pokémon Master! (Cause I'm the best!)

Okay, maybe Seth won't be _my_ boyfriend, but you guys get it right? Good. Now I got to go eat dinner, dad's home and he's gonna let me battle him with Sceptile today. Then we're gonna go to moms contest, after that, everyone's coming over to watch the Aerodactyls vs. the Electabuzz game!

I guess life isn't that bad.

--

**I needed to do a Pokémon fic, because I haven't in a while. Obviously these guys are OC's, I don't care. **

**Review if you please. :)**


End file.
